


I wrote this for school and I kinda like it so I'm posting it

by Adult_Kiddo



Category: I guess - Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adult_Kiddo/pseuds/Adult_Kiddo
Summary: I wrote this for school work and I kind like it, so I'm posting it. I might continue this, I'm not sure. I used the names of TS characters rather than coming up with names
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I wrote this for school and I kinda like it so I'm posting it

The den had been around for five years now; only one of its original builders remained in the group. As the only one from the beginning, Janus became the leader of the gang. Everyone went to him for advice. Bored, he was lying the ground outside the den’s entrance with his feet dangling into the water; his eyes closed. The others played around the edge of the river. Having found a log further down the river, the twins had pulled it across the water to create a bridge for battle. They each had their bamboo swords and, so far, neither had fallen into the water below. Logan was sat behind the den, helping his boyfriend with his homework. Sheltering an egg that had fallen into the water in his hand, the other was stood in the water, by the riverbank. Looking through the reads, he was trying to find the nest the egg had fallen from.

One of the girls had recently visited to inform the gang of any latest news. Emmie acted as a sort of messenger between the groups, but usually hung out with the gang since her best friend was in it. Beside Janus, she sat down and started talking to him. “Do you know where Remy, Emile?”

“I think he got a detention, but he should be out by now.” That made sense. Remy was always the one to get in trouble in their group. Although it didn’t show, Janus was worried about the absence of their friend. Squinting, Emile looked over at Virgil, not being able to see the egg in his hand. “What’s Virge doing?”

“He found an egg in the water; he’s looking for the nest.”

“Doesn’t look like he’s got anything in his hand.”

“Must have found the nest then.” Emmie laid down next to Janus and gazed into the sky above. The water tickled at Janus’ feet.

For a moment, everything was peaceful. The birds chirped in the trees, bushes rustled; the water trickled down to the lake. The beauty of the world was broken by a scream from one of the twins. It was too fearful to be one of them falling into the water. Sitting up, Janus looked over to Roman and Remus. He noticed everyone else looking as well. Virgil had begun to walk back; Logan and Patton were watching the two on the log. At first, Janus thought it was Roman – Remus wasn’t the kind of person to scream like that – but the look on Remus’ face was more than enough to tell Janus that he was wrong. Worried, Janus ran over to the twins; the others following behind. “Remus what-” Janus froze as he saw what had caused Remus to scream. A boy was floating in the water – breathing, but unconscious. There was no telling how he got there. His hair was short and black, and it drifted away from him in the water. His jacket was half off his arms and was floating up around his torso. With Emile and Logan’s help, Janus pulled the boy out of the water.

It was Remy.


End file.
